Que tombent les masques
by jaysher
Summary: Avant l'assaut contre le château hébergeant les fourmis Kimera, Nov et Nétéro décident d'offrir une soirée de détente à Kirua et à Gon. Malheureusement, le membre Zoldik ne pourra s'y détendre complètement, son esprit torturé par une évidence qu'il était loin de s'imaginer.


Que tombent les masques.

L'offensive contre les fourmis Kimera ants s'approche d'heure en heure et Gon sait qu'il y aura de lourdes pertes à déplorer dans les deux camps. Même si Nétéro est dans son équipe et qu'il reste un hunter des plus puissants, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après tout, cette guerre est sa toute première en tant qu'Hunter confirmé et même s'il s'est déjà battu avec des êtres bien plus forts que lui, ces créatures lui font peur et cela se comprend.

Le jeune garçon est assit contre un mur appartenant à l'une des salles souterraines crée par Nov. Il n'est pas seul dans cet abri temporaire puisque les membres de l'équipe dont il fait parti se tiennent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout en songeant, Gon ouvre ses mains et les regarde, se posant des questions. Même s'il détient une plaque prouvant qu'il est un hunter émérite, il reste néanmoins un jeune garçon qui a intégré cette caste que très récemment. Sa carrière ne fait que commencer et il est normal que des interrogations lui torturent l'esprit à ce moment. Sera-t-il capable de vaincre l'une de ses fourmis géantes, seul ? Ne sera-t-il pas un poids gênant pour ses compagnons ? Que se passerait-il si l'offensive s'avère être un véritable échec ? Pourra-t-il protéger correctement son ami, Kirua ? Tant de questions qui pour l'heure, resteront sans réponse.

Tout à coup, Nov quitte Nétéro et ses amis pour s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Là, il s'arrête et lève la tête, s'apprêtant à ouvrir sa mâchoire pour libérer un ordre qui, il l'espère, sera reçu favorablement.

« Kirua, Gon, venez par ici s'il vous plait. »

Les deux garçons entendent la demande et voilà que Gon quitte son mur pour se mettre debout. Ensuite, tranquillement, il s'approche de l'homme en noir et est aussitôt rejoint par son ami aux cheveux clairs, Kirua.

« Je sais qu'il se fait tard mais nous avons discuté avec Nétéro et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un point.

- Lequel ? Demande l'enfant Zoldik.

- Avant de se lancer dans tout combat qui se respecte, des instants de détentes sont nécessaires à l'esprit afin que celui-ci puisse offrir la meilleure de ses performances. Je vais donc vous conduire dans une autre pièce et je compte sur vous pour vous amusez un maximum. »

Cette demande sonne étrange aux oreilles de Kirua qui commence à s'énerver aussitôt.

« Désolé mais je ne pense pas que l'heure soit à l'amusement. Dans quelques jours, nous allons devoir nous introduire dans le château de ce roi fourmi et il se peut que des drames s'y produisent. Au lieu de se montrer insouciant, on devrait plutôt revoir notre stratégie afin d'être sûr que cette dernière ne présente aucune faille.

- Nous autres sommes en train de le faire en ce moment, rassure-toi. »

Cette réponse n'est guère suffisante au jeune adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Nov s'éloigne des deux camarades pour se diriger vers la partie Ouest de la pièce. Gon et Kirua le suivent sans poser la moindre difficulté, même si le second est toujours aussi énervé. Son ami décide alors d'intervenir pour tenter de le calmer.

« Allez Kirua, ce n'est pas si grave que ça hein ? Si Nétéro juge qu'un peu de détente nous sera bénéfique, c'est parce qu'il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de le penser. De plus, en matière d'expérience de combat, nous pouvons nous y fier.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. »

Et Gon sourit à Kirua, ce qui a le don de le rassurer mais surtout, calmer cette tempête qui le perturbe de l'intérieur, aussi bien du cœur que de l'esprit. A ce moment, le jeune assassin se rend compte que le sourire de son ami est agréable. Lorsqu'il lui porte de cette attention de cette façon, il se sent bien, voir serein, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Tout en suivant Nov en dehors de la salle, Kirua regarde le sol et songe à ce moment d'amusement. Il redoute d'entrer dans une pièce remplie de peluches et autres jouets qui feraient songer à une chambre d'enfant en bas âge. L'assassin n'a plus trois ans, il en a douze à présent. Doucement, le monde de l'enfance s'éloigne pour laisser la place à celle de l'adolescence, offrant de nouveaux terrains de jeux et d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes que celles qu'on pourrait avoir à huit ans.

La traversée de plusieurs salles se poursuivent et Kirua sort de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que sa vue était posée sur le postérieur de Gon. De suite, il ferme ses paupières et secoue la tête, comme pour se convaincre que l'attitude actuelle qu'il vient d'adopter sans le vouloir n'était pas la bonne. Et pourtant, sa mémoire décide encore de lui jouer un tour. Cette dernière l'emmène à plusieurs mois en arrière, au moment précis où il commençait tout juste à faire la connaissance de Gon. L'instant en question concernait leur isolement. Etant tranquille et en confiance, les deux garçons ont décidé de s'avouer l'état de leur sexualité. Pour sa part, Kirua est vierge alors que son ami, lui, servait de compagnon à ces femmes qu'on nommait des maniaques, sur son île. Cette indication donnait la réponse sur sa condition d'hommes. Toutefois, comment pouvait-on abuser d'un jeune garçon même si celui-ci servait de guide, pour faire gagner un peu d'argent à la famille ?

Kirua n'aura probablement jamais la réponse mais quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit en lui. Ce trouble le ramène à la réalité et le déstabilise à un tel point qu'il commence à avoir peur de lui-même. Le jeune Zoldik voudrait s'arrêter de marcher mais s'il agit de cette façon, Nov et Gon le remarqueront et des questions seront posées. Il sera davantage mal à l'aise et n'osera pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Que se passe-t-il bon sang ?

Une ultime porte s'ouvre sur une salle plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Nov claque des doigts et des faisceaux lumineux et colorés éclairent la pièce, frappant par moment, une sphère à facettes tournant sur elle-même, pendant du plafond.

« Une salle de bal ? S'étonne Kirua.

- Si l'on veut. »

Des tables se trouvent le long des murs est, ouest et sud de la salle. Elles sont recouvertes de nappes immaculées et sur ces dernières reposent des plats et autres récipient contenant des mets aux fumets agréables et quelques gourmandises, comme des bonbons et des sucettes. Nov quitte les deux garçons en pleine interrogation et s'approche d'une petite table se situant près de la porte d'entrée et attrape deux objets qui reposaient sur sa surface. Ensuite, il retourne auprès des jeunes hunters et leur tend ce qu'il a été cherché.

« Des masques ? Interroge Gon.

- Oui. Certains individus de votre âge ne connaîtront jamais la cruauté des guerres et ils peuvent s'abandonner à des loisirs sains, comme celui-ci.

- En quoi un bal masqué est une activité saine ? Se demande Kirua.

- C'est à vous de le découvrir. »

Nov donne le premier masque à Gon et le second, à Kirua. Le visage artificiel emprunte les traits d'un chien de petite taille, genre shiba inu tandis que celui de l'autre garçon ressemble davantage à celui d'un chat.

« Pourquoi ai-je un masque de chat ?

- Il serait bien que tu arrêtes de poser des questions pour ce soir et de te lâcher, tu ne trouves pas Kirua ? »

De se lâcher ? Qu'est-ce que Nov voulait lui faire comprendre par cette phrase ? L'ami de Gon était sur le point de lui demander lorsqu'il se rend compte que l'adulte est déjà en train de quitter la pièce par son unique sortie.

Kirua est désormais seul avec ce garçon dont il apprécie fortement la compagnie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'attend pas pour enfiler son masque sur son joli minois. Ensuite, il lève ses bras à hauteur de sa taille, plie ses mains en avant, sort sa langue de sa bouche et commence à haleter.

« Gon, que fais-tu ?

- Ben quoi, je suis un petit chien. »

Gon saute sur son ami et se permet de lui passer un coup de langue sur l'une de ses joues. Ensuite, il le délaisser pour s'approcher de l'une des tables garnies. Suite à ce comportement, Kirua se pose des questions. Le garçon pose le revers de sa main libre sur sa joue comme pour faire disparaître la trace de salive mais au moment de l'essuyer, il juge préférable de ne pas agir de cette façon. Après tout, cette occasion sera peut-être unique, surtout si ces maudites fourmis parviennent à leur ôter la vie.

Nov a raison, il doit se lâcher. Ces questions dans sa tête doivent cesser, au moins pour ce soir mais son cœur est en train de le faire souffrir à ce moment. Kirua aime Gon. Il l'aime à un point qu'il pourrait sacrifier sa vie pour le protéger, si les circonstances devaient se montrer défavorables. L'assassin sait qu'il n'aura aucun regret à agir de la sorte. Après tout, les vrais amoureux agissent de cette….

« Mais putain, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kirua vient de prononcer ces mots à voix haute et bien sûr, ces paroles interpellent Gon qui tourne la tête dans sa direction, les dents plantées dans une cuisse de poulet. Toujours en ayant la nourriture dans la bouche, le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui pose cette question.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adressais Kirua ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, enfile son masque et vient t'amuser avec moi car je me sens un peu seul là.

- D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Kirua se montre obéissant et passe le masque sur son visage, tout en s'approchant de la table devant laquelle se trouve Gon. Celui-ci se régale à se remplir la panse et semble heureux. Visiblement, ce moment de distraction agit sur son comportement général de façon bénéfique.

De son côté, Kirua attrape une assiette transparente et commence à la remplir de quelques morceaux de viandes et plusieurs portions de légumes.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée cette soirée ? Parvient-il à demander à ce garçon qui le perturbe tant.

- Oui et je n'aurais jamais accepté de la passer sans toi. »

Un bruit métallique se fait alors entendre. Gon tourne une seconde fois le visage vers son camarade pour savoir ce qui se passe en s'aperçoit que celui-ci vient de faire tomber sa cuillère dans l'un des plats en cristal.

« Tout va bien Kirua ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Ne voulant pas le préoccuper davantage, Kirua préfère s'éloigner de Gon pour se restaurer. Son ami le regarde faire, se posant beaucoup de questions. Il est clair que le garçon aux cheveux clairs agit de façon inhabituelle et que ce comportement l'inquiète énormément. Toutefois, si Kirua s'est éloigné, c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. Qu'est-ce qu'il à ce soir ? A-t-il peur lui aussi de ce qui pourrait se passer lors de cet assaut au château des fourmis ? Craint-il de perdre Gon pour toujours, s'il était amené à se faire tuer ? Qu'il se fasse tuer lui-même ?

Pendant ce temps, Kirua mâche une première bouchée avant de l'avaler. Là, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas très faim car quelque chose le préoccupe. Son estomac est comme bloqué, n'acceptant de se remplir que lorsque la situation sera dénouée. Toutefois, peut-elle l'être comme il voudrait ? Ce soir, Kirua ne voit plus Gon comme son ami de toujours mais comme un garçon qu'il aime et qu'il désire par-dessous tout. Est-ce qu'il est normal de sentir des sentiments amoureux, surtout lorsque l'on est âgé de douze ans ?

Kirua pose son assiette sur la table et baisse son visage. Finalement, cette idée de masque est une bonne chose car il peut dissimuler sa tristesse aux yeux de Gon qui se doute probablement de rien. Tant mieux dans un sens. Le rejeton Zoldik décide de mettre le conseil de Nov en application : se lâcher. Et voilà qu'un frisson parcourt son corps, suivi de larmes qui commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Merde, je l'aime… »

Dit-il à voix basse. Ne voulant pas gâcher son amitié avec cet être qui lui est si cher, Kirua promène son regard sur la surface de la natte et attrape rapidement un couteau qui reposait près d'un plat. Ensuite, il dirige l'extrémité pointue sur son poignet gauche lorsqu'une voix derrière lui l'immobilise.

« Alors, c'est de cette façon que tu veux me quitter ?

- Gon… »

Gon a bien comprit que son ami était désemparé et il veut l'aider, ça c'est sûr.

« Je pensais qu'on était ami et qu'on se disait tout, poursuit-il.

- Comment pourrais-je être ton ami sachant que je suis jaloux de ces femmes.

- De ces femmes ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs cherche dans sa mémoire de qui son camarade est en train de lui parler mais rien ne lui vient. Néanmoins, Gon souhaite en savoir plus.

« Désolé Kirua mais je ne vois de qui tu veux parler.

- Tu sais bien, sur ton île. » Parvient-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

Et là, tout devient clair dans l'esprit de Gon. Kirua est en train d'évoquer ce moment où des confidences se sont échangées. Cependant, pourquoi parle-t-il de cet instant qui remonte à si loin maintenant ?

« Kirua, pourquoi es-tu jaloux de ces filles alors …

- … tu n'as pas comprit pourquoi ?

- Non mais je sais que je suis très attaché à toi. »

Hein ? Kirua ouvre grand les yeux car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gon lui dise cette phrase. Même si ce dernier s'est déjà montré très expressif au niveau de ses sentiments à son égard, il n'a jamais songé un seul instant que Gon serait capable de prononcer ce genre de discours. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi …

« Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal à cause de moi. »

Quelle absurdité. Kirua se retourne alors, oubliant complètement cette idée morbide qui lui a traversé l'esprit le cours de plusieurs secondes. Les bras posés le long de son corps, le couteau toujours dans sa main, le garçon parvient à voir cette tristesse sur le visage de son ami, malgré son masque.

« Je te demande pardon, je ne savais pas que tu souffrais par la faute de mes gestes et de mes paroles. Si j'avais su, je …

- Ce n'est pas par ta faute que je me sens mal ce soir, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est à cause de ces filles qui t'ont volé ton tout premier baiser.

- Mon premier baiser ?

- Oui. Tu es un homme alors que moi, je ne suis encore qu'un enfant mais ce soir, je suis sans doute en train d'en devenir un à mon tour. Je suis en train de réaliser que ta présence à mes côtés m'est importante. Si jamais je te perds suite à cette offensive face aux fourmis, je ne … »

Gon ne laisse pas le soin à Kirua de terminer sa phrase. Il ferme ses mains sur les poignets de celui-ci et approche rapidement son visage. Là, le garçon vêtus de vert pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami et ferme ses paupières, comme pour apprécier davantage cet échange affectif. Face à ce comportement, Kirua est totalement désarmé. Le terme est d'ailleurs bien choisi puisque le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main vient de lui glisser des doigts pour s'échouer sur le sol. Contrairement à son embrasseur, Zoldik garde ses paupières grandement ouvertes.

Peu de temps après, Gon se retire de ses lèvres et va se blottir tout contre son ami. Bien sûr, celui-ci, sans le vouloir, passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenant près de lui. Gon loge sa tête contre son cou et le souffle chaud et paisible qui s'échappe de ses narines vient caresser la peau de Kirua, lui procurant d'autres frissons bien plus agréables que le tout premier.

« Ces filles n'ont jamais obtenu mon premier baiser simplement parce que je m'étais promis de le réserver à une personne que j'aimerai profondément.

- Tu m'as offert ce baiser pour me rassurer ? »

Et là, Gon devient timide et du rouge colore ses joues.

« Idiot. »

Ce mot aide Kirua à tout deviner. Gon ne lui a pas offert ce baiser pour le rassurer, comme il se l'était imaginé non. Kirua vient de comprendre que les sentiments qu'abritait son cœur envers son compagnon étaient également partagés. A cet instant, le futur assaut lui revient à l'esprit, comme un boomerang lancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Gon, tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

- Non Kirua car nous sommes des hunters. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Nétéro, Nov et les autres sont avec nous et je suis sûr qu'ils veilleront à nous porter secours si on devait être en difficulté. D'ailleurs, je veux te faire une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Si jamais on arrive à sortir de cette guerre, indemne, je t'aiderai à devenir un homme.

- Un homme ? »

Kirua repousse Gon pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux dire ?

- Oui à moins que tu ne le souhaites pas et dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

L'ancien tueur professionnel sourit. Il vient de réaliser ce que voulait dire Nov par « se lâcher ».

« Attends ! Dit-il.

- Quoi donc Kirua ?

- Si Nov m'a demandé de me lâcher, est-ce parce qu'il se doutait de mes sentiments naissant pour toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien et puis ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

- Tu as raison. Pour l'heure, profitons pleinement de cette soirée et si jamais on sort vainqueur de cette guerre, je deviendrai ton homme.

- Entendu. »

Et cette soirée va enfin débuter comme Nov, Nétéro et les autres l'ont souhaité : Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Kirua a tout de même ressenti le besoin d'échanger un autre baiser avec Gon avant de vraiment pouvoir s'amuser avec ce dernier. Deux jours plus tard, l'offensive concernant le château des fourmis est donnée…


End file.
